The present invention relates to the field of burners, particularly to a stove burner.
A traditional stove burner comprises a base, an outer fire-spraying member, an inner-ring fire-spraying device and an igniting pin. When the outer fire-spraying member is fitted to the base, due to the problem of the manufacturing process of the outer fire-spraying member, a clearance will usually appear in a position where the outer ring cover body of the outer fire-spraying member abuts the top of the inner ring tube, and thus will cause the escape of the mixed gases in the annular chamber and may cause explosion in a severe case. For removing this clearance, the manufacturing precision of the outer fire-spraying member needs to be improved greatly, which indirectly raises the production cost.
Besides, while in operation, with the traditional outer fire-spraying member having an integral structure, due to contact with the flame, the outer ring cover body of the outer fire-spraying member needs to be made of a heat-resisting material of high price just like the outer fire-spraying ring, which results in the high manufacturing cost of the stove burner.